Crescendo
by Hakkari
Summary: Sometimes the unexpected can take the breath away. Sequel to Special. Multichapter. NxTouko/White/Hilda. Ferriswheelshipping. R&R!


The plastic seat of the ferris wheel felt even more uncomfortable than usual. Or maybe something else was the cause of her discomfort. Like the two brown eyes staring directly into her own. The young man had a soft smile on his face, his eyes half-closed as if he were about to doze off. Touko knew better than to believe this bluff. He was watching her every fidget, sensing every little movement she made with her fingers, and listening to the rather quick taps she was making with her shoes on the thick metal frame of the ride's car. Just because he looked the part of an innocent, child-like adult didn't mean he actually was one. How clever of him.

As the ride attendent closed the door, he shot a small smirk at N before slowly shifting his eyes to Touko herself. "You know, this is one of our most romantic rides. When you reach the top, you'll have the most amazing view in all of Unova," he leaned closer to her male companion, mouthing words that read suspiciously as _get some_. With a wink he locked the doors, leaving Touko and N trapped together in the small car. Just as they moved away from the station, Touko looked back at him.

"What games are you playing now?" He merely arched an eyebrow, still smiling that lazy smile of his... It was infuriating beyond belief.

"Games? I merely invited you out for a day. The Black Triad said you've been looking weary lately, so I decided to treat you." If it had been any earlier in her adventure, she would have demanded to know how and why his bodyguards were stalking her. Through experience, however, she had learned it was better not to question the shady guardians at all. They were dangerous, and if the car had been any larger, she would have feared their presence even now.

"There's more. I know it." This time she wasn't going to let him get the upper hand. The Chargestone Cave incident had been a wonderful example of why a more confident person should have been, as N put it, 'chosen'. Or had been blessed with a horribly dull aura color of gray. Both things were given to her complimentary of the Plasma King.

His eyes opened a little more, and his smile widened. "What? You didn't want to spend time with me?" Touko felt herself soften a bit. That tone of voice and innocent wording... It was all a part of the mind tricks he so loved. She faced away from him, pretending to admire the view outside the windows. He didn't buy it for a second, and his widening grin revealed that he knew she had been trapped in his web, "You're not that bad, honestly. I thought you were a lot worse, when I first met you."

It was her turn to angle her eyebrows, waiting for more. Again, like his observation about her aura, the compliment also rang as some sort of insult. She wasn't going to fall for it again. Noting her lack of a response, he continued. "Your pokemon... your Dewott in particular... they say that you love them. He says that he'd rather stay with you than leave for a world with only pokemon," he finally showed an actual emotion, sadness flashing in his smile and eyes for a brief moment before returning to the innocent mask he always wore, "If everyone was like you, I wouldn't be so quick to free all the pokemon. You know this, right?" All Touko could do was nod and keep her expression as neutral as possible.

N sighed, shaking his head with honest regret. "I really wish you were more open to Team Plasma's ideas. All we want to do is help the pokemon... What I heard from your Dewott, well, I thought you'd be willing to join with us. You could have been a Queen, Touko." Her eyes flared angrily at his words, and she hadn't yet registered his final ones.

"What you're doing is wrong, what Team Plasma is doing is- Wait..." She trailed off, finally realizing what he had said to her. Her face began to develop a deep flush, and she turned back towards the window. He waited quietly for her to continue, then, finally figuring out that she wasn't going to finish her sentence, he began again.

"If the heroes were allied... a new world wouldn't have to be created, do you understand? It would mean that the world would be in harmony, and pokemon and people could live together happily." He sounded almost angry at these words, and he clenched his fist. She could understand some of the rage that seemed to swell up inside him. They were only humans, and mankind could never truly

on a single ideal.

Touko decided to steal the moment away from him. "There will never be harmony, you have to realize. It's impossible in any type of life to-" His eyes bored holes into her face, and she instinctively turned away, afraid. She didn't have fear of much of anything, but N was just one of those types of people... he could be commanding, when he wanted to be. He was the King, after all.

"As I said to you before, Touko, your aura is perfectly balanced. Right in the middle... Gray. That's a perfection that I've never known a person to have." Their eyes locked, and this time she didn't move. They weren't as angry as before, but just as commanding. Wanting. Every lust-and-hormone filled cell in her brain was screaming at her to pull him closer and just... touch him. They would take care of the rest, and the poor, unexperienced pieces of brain could learn from them. _Control. You need control. _She breathed out deeply and looked out the window.

Since when had the car been so hot and uncomfortable? Granted, it hadn't been comfortable in the first place, but tension just made it more noticeable. It was silent for a few more moments before she spoke.

"I bet your aura's gray, too. Like, balanced." It was awkward, she knew. The hormones just buzzing around the car were making things a lot harder than they would normally had been. He didn't answer, his eyes drooping again in thought before he barked out a laugh. She turned sharply, staring directly at him like he had lost his mind.

"Me, balanced? That goes against everything you've ever said to or about me, Touko. I'm the King of Plasma, remember? The so-called 'bad guy'?" Their eyes accidently met again, and this time she couldn't bring herself to pull away. His own brown eyes were more like magnets than anything she had ever seen before. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. _Composure, Touko. Come on, you can do it._

"Well... I don't disagree with you exactly... I've already told you my personal opinion on the matter of abuse. You're not a bad guy, N. I said that long before I truly... _knew_ you." He smirked.

"And you know me now? Prove it to me, then." It was a challenge, one that she wanted to win. The hormones finally shrieked their victory cries as Touko leapt upon him, kissing him roughly. His soft one in the cave hadn't been enough. Not to say she wasn't shocked by her own behavior. Who knew that she could kiss like that?

After a brief, stunned moment, he kissed her back. Like a true king he took control of the situation, easily dominating her and forcing her mouth open. Tongue touched tongue, and Touko found herself more amazed than disgusted at the experience. And to think, the couples she and Bianca had made fun of all their lives actually were having such a great time!

She felt his hands slip towards the back of her shirt as they continued to kiss. _Yes, yes please. Go ahead, take it off._ It wasn't clear if it was the lust or the logic that was speaking, but she was beyond the point of caring. He was going far too slow. Touko whimpered slightly into his mouth; an encouragement to keep on going.

Instead he froze, then seperated from her. In a matter of seconds the tension rebuilt itself into a mighty fortress. This time instead of surrounding the both of them, it was a wall seperating the two. After a few moments of awkward, still silence, the ferris wheel creaked, signalling the beginning of their descent to the station. Touko finally built up the nerve to talk after a bit of an inner debate. Her mind had been arguing whether to slap the boy and curse him out - the lustful, raging side - or settle things with a calm, civilised talk - the logical, apparently 'gray' side. The calm side won, despite her wish to just shove the King out the side of the car.

"Do you like me or not, N? Stop stringing me around like some... some pulley toy!" She finished the sentence lamely, a bit confused at what had happened. One moment he had been about to pull off her shirt, let his fngers touch her in places she ached to be touched, and then... _this_. Why had he stopped? Was he not... interested? She had to know the truth before her hormones took over her emotions.

He didn't answer, trying to control himself. He was taking deep, slow breaths in and out of his nose. His eyes were closed tightly, as if he was trying to forget everything that had just happened. Touko didn't blame him. She wanted to forget, too. Eventually she turned away from him, drumming her fingers on the safety bars of their capsule. It was only then that she noticed the number on the side; thirteen. The one they had met in and the luckiest number of all. Touko made a mental note to never go on this ferris car with him. It seemed to bring only disaster.

It was a horribly awkward, silent descent after that. Like the mood itself, the ferris wheel seemed to be slowly going downhill from its breathtaking peak. As soon as they reached the bottom, Touko exited the car, tossed some money at the confused ride operator, and stomped away. As N stepped out of the ride, she could hear the operator behind her. "Bad breakup, friend? Ah, what a pity. She's a pretty one." Right, he just went on her list of people she wanted to punch. Right below _him_.

She continued to walk, staring spitefully at some young children who were running around giggling. The littlest one had some cotton candy, while the others were chasing her for it. It was disgusting, how happy they were. _How happy I could have been_. Perhaps it was for the better, though. She didn't need to lose her 'special gift' to anyone like N. A soft breath bathed her ear in hot air.

"I'm sorry. It's just... no. Just forget this ever happened." Touko turned, eyes wide at the familiar voice.

He was already gone.

**A/N: Er, a lot of people said to continue writing **_**Special**_**, but I don't like dragging things out of their one-shot status, especially if it can stand on its own as a one-shot. So I decided to just make a sequel. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but it won't be long at all. Probably the most would be five, and I don't see it getting that long, honestly.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It's quite a bit hotter than **_**Special**_**, huh? xD Anyway, reviews are loved as always! Please no spoilers for Black and White, for my sake and for people who haven't finished the game yet.**


End file.
